


Proceed with Caution

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean runs out to grab a few things. Cas has to wait for him to get...home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proceed with Caution

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...here's some more. I am glad to see how well received this series has gotten! Thank you all for reading it. :)

The next time Cas woke, it was midday. His body shook with the tremors of heat, and he was sticky with sweat and layers of his time with Dean. His skin crawled, his mouth was parched, and his eyes ached. He felt hungover. He rolled over to find the space next to him empty, but for a note.

 

_Cas,_

_Went to get some things. Left you a cooler. Make sure you eat. Be home soon._

_Dean_

 

Cas reread the note.

 

Be home soon.

 

Home.

 

Whose home?

 

Cas'?

 

His mind spun like tires stuck in mud; moving fast and going nowhere faster. Cas rolled back over, to look at his nightstand. A box of protein bars sat there, and on the floor next to it was a cooler filled with Gatorade and meal replacement drinks.

 

His hands trembling, Cas reached into the cooler for a drink. Downing it in one go, Cas sat up against the headboard. He felt the now familiar wave of his temperature spiking and his body responding to the need for his mate.

 

But Dean wasn't there.

 

Cas picked up his phone to text him and see how much longer he would be; Cas could wait. Maybe. Halfway through composing his message, however, a different wave of sensation rolled through Cas' body.

 

He could feel his stomach revolting at the attempt to rehydrate so quickly. Like a drunken frat boy, Cas staggered from the bed, pulling the sheets halfway across the room with him. Sliding along the wall, he made to the toilet just in time. He wretched into the bowl, heaving up the sickly sweet orange and bitter bile that had filled him.

 

When his stomach was empty, he laid down on the cool, tile floor. He lacked the strength to make it back to the bed. He'd have to wait for Dean where he was.

 

 

 

Checking his watch, Dean hustled to his car, loaded down with bags. It would have to be enough for now. He could come get the rest of his things later.

 

Not that he had much, anyway.

 

They hadn't discussed it at all, but Dean wasn't too worried. With the confessions they had made to one another, it seemed like this was the next logical step. They were mated, after all. Isn't that what mates did? Live together?

 

He checked his watch again as he started his car. He'd only been gone about 45 minutes, but something nagged at the back of his mind. Dean shook his head. He was just being paranoid. Overprotective. Cas was a big boy; he could take care of himself. If things got rough, Cas would call. Dean's apartment was only ten minutes away.

 

As he headed back to his Omega, Dean's phone rang in his pocket. A moment of panic swept through him before he saw his brother's name come up on the screen. Dean answered.

 

“What's up, Sammy?”

 

“Hey,” he said, “I'm really sorry to bug you, but I need you to stop in to the shop. There's some paperwork you gotta sign before we can do payroll and deposits.”

 

“Shit,” Dean pulled a quick u-turn and headed back toward the shop, two blocks from his apartment. “I'm on my way. Be there in five.”

 

“I'm sorry, man,” Sam sighed genuinely, “but it's Friday, and I can't really haul all this shit over to Cas'.”

 

“Nah,” Dean grumbled, “I know, Sammy. Just do me a favor and have all of it ready for me. Cas was asleep when I left, but I've been gone almost an hour already. I don't wanna leave him for too much longer. Neither of us really know what this whole thing will be like for him.”  
  


“Sooo...” Dean could hear his brother's smirk, “I take it you pulled your head outta your ass?”

 

“Shaddup,” Dean hung up his phone.

 

 

 

Cas shivered on the floor of the bathroom. His legs were too weak to stand, and he wrapped his shaking arms around himself. He could feel himself leaking again. Looking around for a towel or something to wipe up the sweat and slick, Cas' eyes fell on the shower. Suddenly the idea of sitting under the spray of cool water seemed like the greatest idea he had ever had.

 

Slowly, Cas crawled to the edge of the shower on trembling limbs. Once there, he had to rest before he pulled open the door and crawled inside. He tried to remember the last time he had cleaned the floor of his shower, but couldn't bring himself to care enough to worry about it. Reaching up, Cas turned on the water.

 

It took him several tries to get the temperature right to help cool his skin without making him too cold. He slouched down along the wall opposite the shower head, letting the water hit his chest and run down to swirl around his legs and rinse away the mess that coated his skin. Cas tipped his head back against the wall, his eyes sliding shut and arms limp at his sides.

 

He waited for Dean.

 

 

 

“No, Sammy!” Dean nearly shouted, pulling his coat on, grabbing his keys, and handing over the stack of forms as he headed for the door. “You may NOT call us that!” Sam laughed at his brother's retreating figure, shouting after him.

 

“Then how about 'DeanCas'?”

 

“Shaddup, ya bitch!” Dean griped over his shoulder.

 

“Jerk!” his brother shot back.

 

Dean climbed back into his car and headed for Cas once more. A growing buzz of unease hummed under his skin, and Dean was anxious to get back to his Omega.

 

The drive back to Cas seemed to take three times longer than it should have.

 

When Dean got back, he flew through the door, barely closing it behind him.

 

“Cas?” he called out, taking the stairs two at a time. His heart skipped a beat when there was no answer. He got to the room, only to find it empty, and the blankets dragged down to the floor.

 

Dean heard the water of the shower, and hurried to the bathroom. The door was cracked, and the light was on.

 

“Cas?” he said quietly, pushing the door open. It took a moment for Dean's brain to register Cas on the floor of the shower. “Cas!” He rushed to him, flinging the door wide and reaching for his mate. “Cas! Jesus! Are you alright?!” Cas' glassy eyes blinked up at Dean as the Alpha wrapped his hands around his face.

 

“Dean,” Cas sighed in relief, a smile tugging at his mouth as his heat-addled brain did it's best to keep up. “I tried to drink something,” he panted groggily, “but I couldn't keep it down.” His brow furrowed as though he were mad at the Gatorade for misbehaving. “'M sorry, Dean.” Dean's hands were cool against his skin, and Cas whined when they disappeared from his face.

 

Dean leaned out of the spray of water to rid himself of his clothing.

 

“Shhhh,” he soothed, tugging at clothing and shoes, “you're fine, baby. It's fine. Don't worry. We'll get you some real food in a little while.” Once divested of his clothes, Dean slipped back into the shower, kneeling down in front of Cas.

 

The water sprayed down over his head, soaking his hair and running down into his eyes and mouth. He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Cas and hauling him into his lap as he turned and seated himself where Cas had been.

 

Maneuvering Cas' limp form around, Dean managed to get one of Cas' legs over his own and pull him close. Once he had Cas' legs straddling his own, Dean began to run his hands soothingly up and down Cas' back. Weakly, Cas wrapped his arms up around Dean, tucking his face into the crook of his neck and letting the water spray down his back.

 

Each breath Cas drew of his Alpha's scent was fortifying. His strength returned with each pass of Dean's hands.

 

“Dean...” Cas sighed, nuzzling into his skin. His body responded in kind, pulsing slick and filling the small space with the scent of his arousal.

 

“Tell me what you need, baby,” Dean licked at Cas' neck.

 

“Need you,” Cas replied, rocking down against the growing hardness of Dean's cock.

 

“You have me, baby,” Dean chuckled, “you know that. Tell me what you want me to do for you.”

 

“Want you to fuck me, Dean,” Cas' strength grew with his arousal, and soon he gripped at Dean's skin and hair, sitting up.

 

“Right here?” Dean asked earnestly. Cas nodded, moving his legs around until he could kneel on the floor astride his Alpha. Dean slid his hands down, wrapping them around Cas' cheeks and spreading them wide. Cas slid his fingers down, pressing one deep easily. He quickly added another, scissoring at his already loose hole. He moaned, low and needy, deep in his throat. The sound echoed around the room“Damn, baby,” Dean moaned against Cas' neck, “you sure know how to get me worked up, don't you?” Cas dropped his head back down to Dean's shoulder.

 

“Dean...please!” Cas panted against him. “Need you! Please, Dean!”

 

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean gripped him tighter, sliding his arms around Cas' waist and burying his own face in Cas' neck. “I love to hear you beg for me. God! I never thought I'd ever get to hear it. It's amazing. _You're_ amazing, baby. Let me hear you, Cas, please.” Dean couldn't stop the note of pleading in his own voice. It must have had the same effect on Cas, though. A litany of panting entreaties poured from him as he lowered himself onto Dean's throbbing cock.

 

“Please, Dean! Need to feel you inside me. Need you to fill me up!” Cas clutched at Dean, slick spilling from him and precum leaking down Dean's belly. “Oh, god, Dean! Fuck me. Make me cum all over you. Make me full of your hot, wet cum. Let me feel it when you spill into me and fill me up!” Dean moaned, his head dropping back as he fucked up into Cas' welcoming heat. “Don't stop, Dean! Fuck me full! Want to make you cum inside me. Cum so hard I choke on it, Dean!” Dean gasped at the words that spilled from Cas. He could feel his orgasm building low in his belly already and he wondered, fleetingly, if these were things Cas would ever say to him if his head weren't so drunk on his heat. He hoped they were.

 

“Fuck, Cas!” was all Dean could manage as Cas began to ride Dean, lifting himself up and slamming back down Dean's full length. His knot began to swell.

 

“More, Dean!” Cas moaned, “I need more! Need your knot, Alpha! _My_ Alpha! Please! Fuck me full on your knot.” Dean shifted himself, changing his angle enough to strike Cas' prostate with each thrust. Cas cried out at it. “ _YES!!_ Oh, god, Dean, yes! I'm gonna cum. Make me cum, Dean, make me cum!” Dean gripped harder, fucking up into Cas with abandon. He growled low in his ear.

 

“Cum on my cock, Cas. Cum for me, my sweet Omega.”

 

At that, Cas' body went rigid, clamping down on Dean, and his mouth dropped open in a silent cry as waves of slick and cum spilled from him. Dean moaned at the fluttering muscles that clenched around him. He rocked up into Cas, his firm knot catching at his rim. Dean pressed deep one last time as his own orgasm shot from him and his knot popped into place deep inside his mate.

 

A breathy moan punched out of Cas as he felt Dean's release fill him up, his knot stretching him wide, sealing Dean's seed deep inside him.

 

“Yeeeeesssssss....” he sighed as he sank back down onto Dean's shoulder, his arms falling limply to his sides. Dean chuckled at him.

 

“Come on, angel,” he groaned, leaning forward to turn off the water, “let's get you back into bed. We can take a real shower in a little bit.” Holding Cas tight to him, Dean heaved them up. His hands under Cas' ass, he carried him, still attached, back to the bed.

 

Dean sat down on the bed, Cas still in his lap, and scooted them to the middle of the bed. He laid back on the bed, pulling Cas' limp frame down with him and pulling the sheet up over them.

 

Cas settled in on top of him.

 

“Dean?” Cas' unsure voice was small.

 

“Yeah?” Dean stroked his hand through Cas' hair, savoring the feel of the silky strands between his fingers.

 

“Where did you go?”

 

“Didn't you get my note, Cas?” he asked, concern and amusement coloring his words.

 

“Yes, but...,” Cas wasn't sure how to ask. “...home?” Dean seemed to understand the unspoken parts of Cas' question.

 

“Well,” he said, his eyes on the ceiling, “I...I know we didn't talk about it yet, but...I mean, your place is so much nicer than mine. Plus you _own_ it. I just rent. Do you mind...I mean, is it alright if I move in?” A moment of silence followed the question as Cas tried to process what Dean had said.

 

He meant _this_ was his home.

 

“I'm sorry,” Dean rushed, “I just sort of assumed. I guess I should have talked to you about it first, it's just that, well, we're already mated, and I figured-” Cas' hand on his mouth cut him off.

 

Slowly, Cas lifted his trembling body up to look Dean in the eye.   
  


“There is nothing I want more than to wake up next to you every day.” he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Dean's lips. He smiled as he settled back down and Dean wrapped his arms around him once more.

 

“Good,” Dean breathed as a smile spread across his face, “okay. Good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh! These two! I just can't get over them!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this installment. 
> 
> As always, your comments are immensely helpful.


End file.
